Simplify the following expression: ${-6-3(6x-1)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -6 {-3(}\gray{6x-1}{)} $ $ -6 {-18x+3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -18x {-6 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -18x {-3}$ The simplified expression is $-18x-3$